broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KQTV
KQTV is available in standard definition on the area's only cable provider, NPG Cablevision; though high definition programming from ABC is available on NPG Cablevision's digital cable package via the digital signal of Kansas City affiliate KMBC (channel 9). History KQTV was founded in 1953 as KFEQ-TV, named after KFEQ radio. Its call letters were changed to KQTV in 1969, after the two stations were sold off to separate owners. The station began as a primary CBS affiliate, and also carried programming from the DuMont Television Network. Shortly after DuMont shut down, the station picked up a secondary affiliation with ABC. It became a sole ABC affiliate in 1967. During the late 1950s, the station was also briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network.2 The station has a high turnover of broadcaster personnel going on to bigger markets. Gordie Hershiser, brother of former Cy Young Award winner Orel Hershiser, was a sportscaster at this station. He followed long time sports director John Baccala. On August 24, 2007 KQTV marked long-time meteorologist Mike Bracciano's twentieth anniversary with the station. Current and former station personnel paid tribute to Bracciano during an hour-long broadcast originating from East Hills Mall. Among those appearing in person or via taped message were former news anchors John Bassford and Nancy Lewis and former sports director John Baccala. Lewis and Bracciano were the original hosts of the station's "Live at Five" which premiered in the early 1990s. Since 1990 the station has periodically used the marketing slogan "KQ2: That's MY station!" Nexstar acquired the station in April 1997. KQTV logo, used until 2009KQTV began broadcasting its digital signal at 1000 kW on channel 53. However, since the high UHF band was located on a band of UHF which was due to be removed from the broadcast spectrum, it seemed likely that KQTV would return its digital signal to channel 2. However, low-band VHF signals are more prone to interference from atmospheric conditions than higher channel numbers. For this reason, KQTV switched to channel 7 that was vacated by KMBC-TV on February 18, 2009. Market status St. Joseph ranks 201 out of 210 in the list of television stations in North America by media market. It serves several rural parts of northeast Kansas and northwest Missouri. However, during the analog era, it provided at least grade B coverage to much of Kansas City and Topeka. The channel 2 signal traveled a very long distance under normal conditions. Its digital signal still has considerable penetration in Kansas City and Topeka. There are no other on-air stations within its market with the exception of TBN's KTAJ-TV on channel 16. TV signals from Kansas City, Topeka and Omaha serve portions of the St. Joseph market over-the-air and are also available on some cable systems. KQTV tower Its landmark lattice steel transmission tower which also opened in 1953 is 750 feet (228.6 m) high and is often compared to the 1,042 foot (317.6 m) KCTV tower in Kansas City. Both towers were built at the same time and both stations began broadcasting on September 27, 1953. News operation News/station presentation Newscast titles *''KFEQ-TV News'' (1953-1962) *''The Midland Empire Report'' (6 p.m. newscast)/''News Final'' (10 p.m. newscast; 1963-1972) *''KQ2 Newswatch'' (1972-1988) *''NewsTeam 2'' (1988-1994) *''KQ2 News'' (1994-2000 and 2009-present) *''KQ2, Your Hometown News'' (2000-2009) Station slogans *''We're Still the One, on Channel 2'' (1977-1980; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You and Me and Channel 2'' (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Now is the Time, Channel 2 is the Place'' (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Come Along With Channel 2'' (1982-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're With You on Channel 2'' (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You'll Love It on Channel 2'' (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Together on Channel 2'' (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Your Hometown News'' (2000-2009; news slogan) *''That's My Station'' (2008-present; general slogan) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. On-air staff Current on-air staff Anchors *Bridget Blevins - weeknights at 5 and 6 p.m. *Nathan Byrne - weeknights at 5 p.m. *Ariane Jenkins - weeknights at 10 p.m. *Kyle Martin - weekday mornings, "Hometown This Morning" Weather team *William Seay - Meteorologist; weekday mornings, "Hometown This Morning" *Alan Van Zandt - Weather Anchor; weekends at 10 p.m. Sports team *Lance Snow - Sports Director *Nathan Thomas - Sports Anchor Reporters *Mike Bracciano - general assignment reporter *Edward Burch - general assignment reporter *Luana Munoz - general assignment reporter *Lourin Sprenger - general assignment reporter Former on-air staff *John Baccala *John Bassford *Lisa Benson *Maggie Crane *Jill Jensen *Kevin Kelley *Mike Landis *Randy Parlett *Polly Parsons *Megan Taylor *Emily Rittman *Patty Santos *Andrew Topps This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. External links *Official site *Query the FCC's TV station database for KQTV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KQTV-TV References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says September 27, while the Television and Cable Factbook says September 13. #'^' "Require Prime Evening Time for NTA Films" ([dead link]), Boxoffice: 13, November 10, 1956, http://issuu.com/boxoffice/docs/boxoffice_111056-1